Bad Girlz
by Delmosia-Chan is HERE
Summary: 4 new girls make trouble for Sasuke Naruto Neji Shika  Their plan is to rule the school. Will the boys lose there kingdom to girls


**Bad Girl**

A Black Midnight Rider drove up to the school.

Out came a Raven Haired Boy.

He was dress in all Black.

His turn to a few girls looking at him which cause them to fall to the ground. ( **Hard That must Hurt. They deserved it. **)

" Oi... Teme. It's our first day of school" A Hyper Active Blond

" Hn... I still don't how you didn't go to Summer School..." The Raven Haired boy was interrupted by another Midnight Rider Only this one was a Fire Red with Black designs on it.

" Who Frigging copy my Ride" The Raven haired boy said

" She did. Are you going Blind" The Blond waved his hand in front of the other Boy only to have it smacked away

_**Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom**_

The girl stepped off the bike only to have all the Male Teachers and Students to look at her ( **They are perverts** )

The girl looked like this :

_**Her hair was pink with red highlights in them**_

_**Black Sunglasses.**_

_**A Hot Black Leather Jacket.**_

_**A Black shirt that said in Pink letters ' Hot Bad Girl. Coming This Way'**_

_**The look was complete with Black Skinny Jeans and Pink Hoop Earrings. **_

_**Her Bag was Red and black with Pink Sparks**_

_**Red and Black pumps walked right passed the boys in front of her not caring .**_

" Oi... Hey you new girl I'm Naruto and He's Sasuke" The Blond loud mouth yelled

" I. Don't. Care. Does that make you happy" The Girl snapped

" No. I would if you said your name" Naruto mumbled

" Sakura. Now leave me alone." She re snapped at Naruto with even more force

" Hey wait... I want to show you around. Please" Naruto begged with pleading eyes

" Sure" Sakura sighed

She walked towards the two boys

_' Great. She is going to be another Fan Girl. Well it's not like it hasn't happen before' _Sasuke groan in his mind

" Hey... Are you ok" Sakura asked

" Hn" Sasuke grunted

_' Did he just grunt at us. Oh it's go time. Bad girl time. Ma ha ha ha ha ha ha ' Inner laughed manically  
_

" Um... excuse me did you just grunt at me." Sakura fumed

" Hn" Sasuke replied

_' Oh it's on' Inner yelled_

" Let me tell you who I am. I am Sakura Haruno, I don't nor will I ever let some snot-nose pretty boy emo grunt at me. So if you think that it doesn't include you you got another thing coming." Sakura snapped

_' Dang... Sasuke get yourself out of this situation' Inner Sasuke yelled getting on a plane_

" Never mind" Sasuke mumbled

" Whatever" Sakura rolled her eyes

" Oi.. Sakura-Chan... you will fit in perfect the school." Naruto said pulling Sakura

" Wait. There are people I have to wait." Sakura said lifting one finger

_**Three sec later**_

_**Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom**_

_**Three more midnight riders**_

_**One purple**_

_**One brown**_

_**One yellow.**_

_**Out stepped 3 girls**_

_**Girl one: Her hair was blond with Red highlights. **_

_**A Red leather jacket with a shirt that said ' So hot I can't even touch myself' In Yellow letters**_

_**She had on Red skinny. Red bag. Red hoops.**_

_**Black pumps walked to greet Sakura.**_

_**Girl 2: Her hair was purple with Black highlights.**_

_**A Purple Leather Jacket with a shirt that said ' No one can rock my world' In Purple letters**_

_**She had on Purple skinny jeans. Purple bag. Purple hoops.**_

_**Purple pumps also went to greet Sakura**_

_**Girl 3: Her hair was brown with a dark brown contrast.**_

_**A Brown leather jacket with shirt that said ' Tom boys can look hot 2' In brown letters**_

_**She had on Camouflage skinny jean. A camouflage Bag. And Camouflage hoops.**_

_**Black pumps walked towards Sakura.**_

" Hey Sakura" All three girls said

" Hey guy" Sakura said

" This is, Ino, Hinata, And TenTen" Sakura Told Sasuke and Naruto

" We are Warui Otome" All 4 girl replied ( 1)

" Awesome we have a group called Warui Bouya" Naruto said ( 2 )

" Were are the rest of you guys then" TenTen asked

" Over there" Sasuke answered

Sasuke pointed to two boys

" Hey that's my cousin Neji" Hinata told all of them

" Hey Neji. Shika. Over here." Naruto yelled

" Yeah Hyugga, Nara" Sasuke said in a monotone voice

Both boys walked up to them.

" Hello I don't think we should stay here any longer since the bell is going to ring any moment now." Shika said

" Yeah we have to get our papers for the school." All 4 girls said at the same time

" See you in class" Naruto yelled

" Yeah" The girls yelled

22

1: It means Bad girls

2: It means Bad Boys


End file.
